


Pillow Thoughts

by gotthefeels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just love bokuto so much, I meant this as fluff but its actually angsty?, I want him suffering, Im feeling angsty, M/M, This is Bokuto centric, Thought akaashi is just there, im sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthefeels/pseuds/gotthefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was used to the odd looks and the picking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realized I needed a title until I came to post it.
> 
> Have you heard that ex 1D guy's song pillow talk? I couldn't think of anything else. I'm really bad at naming stuff. I had a cat named 17.
> 
> English is not my first language, and this was written on my phone. Please let me know if there's any typo or mistake.
> 
> This was actually sort of inspired on a tumblr post about a headcanon that fukurodani assholes are mean to Bo, because I think so too.

Bokuto woke up at the sound of a honk on the street. He was a surprisingly light sleeper, so once he opened his eyes and light invaded his vision, he knew he wouldn't go back to sleep. With a slight yawn, Bokuto raised his head to look at the clock beside the bed. It was too early to get up, he could stay in bed a while more, he thought, and turned around setting his golden eyes on the boy sleeping deeply beside him. His long lashes touched his cheeks, a slight frown adorned his pretty face.

It would never cease to amaze him how he'd ended up with someone like Keiji. He was well aware that they were an odd couple, people never let him forget it. With all the amazed gazes whenever they saw them together, and asking twice if he wasn't joking when he informed them that they were dating.

He was used to the staring, to everyone picking on him, after all he's anything but normal. From his looks to his personality, he was the definition of weird. Keiji was a comforting presence, he was what helped shut all the noise in his mind and find calmness on the disastrous hurricane he was.

He brushed Keiji's hair and let the tips of his fingers go down the side of his face. _"He is so pretty"_ Bokuto thought feeling breathless. He knew this wasn't going to last much probably. Nothing ever does at this age, and he wouldn't dare dream of them being together forever. He wouldn't condemn Keiji to deal with him all his life, he knew he was a nuisance with his moods and just... _Him_.

But this, he would enjoy it as much as he was allowed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahh ah
> 
> Come hmu at [ tumblr ](http://ugh-thesefeels.tumblr.com)if you want to yell at me of smth


End file.
